republicofadanafandomcom-20200213-history
Aircraft of the Adanese Air Force
Complete list of all aircraft utilized by the Adanese Air Force. Fixed Wing A- Attack *AC-5 Andromeda *A-10 Thunderbolt II *A-14 Tornado (Panavia Tornado GR4) *F-16XL Delta Falcon, all equipped with MATV *AC-27J Stinger II *MQ-32 Mantis *Su-34 Fullback *A-40 Mirage (based on Dassault Mirage 4000) *A/T-50 Golden Eagle *AC-130 Spectre B- Bomber *B-1 Lancer *B-3 Night Ejder (based on S3P Night Raven) *B-4 Spirit II *B-7 Belle *BQ-45 *B-52 Stratofortress *B-70 Valkyrie C- Cargo *C-1 Grasshopper, to be replaced by Kawasaki C-2 *C-5 Galaxy *C-17 Globemaster III *C-20 Gulfstream IV *C-21 Learjet *C-27J Spartan *C-32 Puma *C-124 Condor (An-124 Ruslan) *C-130 Hercules/C-130J Super Hercules *C-132 Trojan, STOL transport based on a small-scale C-130 *C-160, to be phased out by the AirTech C-132 circa. 2015 *C-225 Cossack (An-225 Mryia), to be retired in 2014 *C-235 Phoenix *C-390 Kite *C-777 Beluga II E- Electronic warfare *MQ-32 Mantis *EC-130 Commando Solo *EC-132 Tridon, used mostly for training exercises *EC-180 Nightwatch II *EC-181 Sentry II *E-737 Peace Eagle *E-767 Hawkeye II F- Fighter *ADF-1 Falken, AAF manages one squadron of six aircraft (see 1st Experimental Missile Defense Squadron) *F-2 Viper Zero, all equipped with MATV *F-4X Phantom II, interceptor variant *F-15E Strike Eagle, to be phased out by F-15SE Silent Eagle *F-15T ACTIVE Eagle *F-16 Fighting Falcon, all equipped with MATV *F-18L Cobra *F-20 Tigershark *F-23 Black Widow II *F/A-24 Apalis *F/A-25 Wyvern (formerly X-02) *Su-30MKI *F/A-35 Lightning II *FQ-36 Phantom III *F-39C Gripen *F/A-44 Nosferatu, AAF manages two squadrons of four aircraft each *FQ-45C Phantom Ray *FQ-47A Pegasus *F/A-50 Golden Eagle, to be phased out by Northrop-Grumman F-20 Tigershark *F/A-63 Typhoon (Eurofighter Typhoon FGR4) *Mirage 2000-5 Mark 2 H- Search and rescue *HC-118 Buffalo *HC-130 Hercules *HC-132 Trojan K- Aerial refueling *KC-10 Extender, currently being phased out by Boeing KC-46 *KC-17 Globemaster III MRTT *KC-46 Atlas *KC-130 Hercules *KC-180 Behemoth MRTT *KC-181 Airbridge MRTT *KC-767 DreamTanker, currently being upgraded to Boeing KC-46 *KC-777 Dumbo R- Reconnaissance *RQ-1 Heron ASELSAN *RQ-2 Pioneer *R-3 Night Ejder (based on S3P Night Raven) *MQ-4 Global Hawk *RQ-5 Legacy *EP-7 Aries, all equipped with engine silencers *MQ-8 Scout *OA-10 Warthog *RQ-23 Anka *RC-32 Puma *RQ-170 Sentinel *EC-181 Sentry II T- Trainer All military flight training in the empire is handled directly by the Department of Defense. The following aircraft are used with upcoming air force pilots. *A/T-1T *RQ-11 Raven *T-38 Talon *T-39 Sabreliner *A/T-50 Golden Eagle *CT-132 Trojan U- Utility *CU-132 Trojan V- VIP transport *VC-3 Ejder (based on S3P Night Raven) *VC-32 Puma *SA-181 GET *SA-270 GET X- Experimental The following aircraft are being supported by the Republic of Adana: *Sukhoi HAL FGFA *Mitsubishi ATD-X Shinshin *KAI KF-X AAF Project V The Adanese Air Force has begun an aircraft development program known as "Project V", or "Project Pinnacle". The program is expected to work with major Adanese aerospace companies to enhance the abilities of all AAF fighters with the latest and most advanced technologies possible, such as 3D thurst vectoring nozzles, radar-absorbent paints, and digital cockpits. All enhanced aircraft would be designated "V" (ex.: F-15V). Rotary wing A- Attack *ACH-26 Red Raven *FCH-27 Red Rover C- Cargo *CH-26 Raven II *CH-27 Rover (Coaxial counter-rotating rotor version of CH-26) *CH-47 Chinook E- Electronic warfare *EH-101 Merlin H- Search and rescue *HH-27 Rover *HH-60 Pave Hawk *HH-725 Cougar U- Utility *UH-26 Raven II *MH-60 Pave Hawk *UH-725 Super Cougar